Non Deo
by MotherNaturesBxtch
Summary: Genevieve Hamby is a 22 year old Survivor. On the road all alone, with nothin' but her Bike and hand carved Knife, She meets Deputy Rick Grimes, his Partner Shane Walsh and a Handsome Barbarian, Daryl Dixon. She trusts nobody, but what happens when she heads back to Camp with them and meets the others? [Possible Lemons, Rated M, Swearing, Violence, and OFC] Please Read & Review!


_**Chapter One - **_

_**Please rate, and tell me what you think of it?**_

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath at the flourishing horde of Walkers, currently oblivious to my presence. Good. I needed a little more time to finish the task at hand- Quieting the Motorcycle engine. With dainty, oil covered fingers I began twisting, screwing and pulling, mumbling incoherently to myself all the while, keeping myself distracted. I had no experience working with Cars, let alone Motorcycles but there was a first time for everything, wasn't there? "Fuckin' hell." I cursed once more, sucking my teeth in anger as it came to my realization that there _was_ no way to quiet the engine without sacrificing the vast majority of power. I took another glance toward the streets of Atlanta as the Walkers staggered and groaned past the alleyway I had found refuge in. Without a second thought I decided to take the precarious risk of starting the engine and getting myself the fuck outta' there. I was planning to head on the outskirts of Atlanta, knowing that the City was far too dangerous for any man, nor woman to set camp. With a shallow, shaky breath I slid on the platinum gold helmet that I had found resting on the right handle bar of the Bike, in perfect condition. Not a scratch, nor crack. On many occasions, I wondered what had happened to the rightful owner to have left such a beautiful possession in the middle of the road stranded, but knew better to question.

"Here we go..." I mumbled dreadfully with a soft sigh under the helmet, momentarily clouding up my vision. With a flick of my wrist, and a spark of hope, the engine _roared_ to life. Just as I had expected, Walkers passing the alleyway had now frozen in place, attempting to identify the source of the vociferous roar. A Walker had taken it upon herself to begin limping and staggering into the alleyway, chunks of rotten flesh fastened between her decomposing, noxious teeth as she released a soft grunt into the air. I cringed growing queasy at the sight of the monster, before bringing a hand down to pat at my knife. I no longer had possession of anymore guns, although I had recalled spotting a large duffle bag filled with some, a few blocks away. I couldn't and wouldn't risk going back that way.

"Mrrggh" The Walker moaned, as if in pain as she finally spotted me- pale lifeless orbs gazing back into dark forest green's. In one swift movement, I retracted the crafted knife from my right hip, twirling it between my dirty fingers as If challenging the Walker. She stumbled forward, catching me off guard momentarily before grabbing onto my arm desperately, trying to tug me forward. I gave a surprised squeal, not expecting her to react so quickly. She brought my dirt stained arm up to her nose for inspection, sniffing and groaning softly at the same time. I stood in place, not daring to move an inch. The walker's pale orbs flickered from my arm, to me, as if trying to tell me something. "The fuck.." I whispered hoarsely, before crinkling my brows and drawing out the knife with my free arm, slowly. She spotted the knife, but made no attempt to stop me- which drew even more confusion to my face. 'Was it possible for these... things to actually have a smidge of humanity still left in them?' I had thought to myself as I gazed up into the lifeless orbs of the Walker. "Unggg!" She screamed furiously, as if trying to prove me wrong from my thoughts. "Didn't think so either." I give a small laugh, before plunging the knife deep into the Walker's throat without another trace of hesitation. Her eyes widened, before staggering down to her knees slowly, lips moving without a single sound, except for the gurgling of blood.

I retracted the knife from her throat sharply, wincing at the sound bones crushing and cracking. "Damn," I muttered whilst using what appeared to be a clean section of her blouse to absolve the blood off my knife. I glanced up towards the sky, as I pushed myself up onto my feet- Sunset was soon. I needed to leave now, and fast. With that thought in mind, I pushed auburn locks from my heart shaped face and set the helmet back onto my head. With a loud rev of my engine, I quickly sped from the alleyway attracting the attention of many Walkers. They groaned and staggered their way toward me, which I simply laughed off, accelerating towards the intersection, in hope of finding more survivors.


End file.
